Breathe In For Luck
by wornandtattered
Summary: It's summer and Sam and Rachel spend it together.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee. **

Its summer and she decides to do good.

Ever since Prom, Rachel's become closer to Sam; Maybe it's the guilt, but they've become good friends. They always buy slushie and take the bus on the way home.

And now that there's no school, it's hot and she's got nothing to do, she finds herself standing at the front of their motel room.

Sam opens her door, surprised but happy to see her. He pulls her into a hug. She immediately explains (in Rachel Berry Style of course) that she wanted to be Stevie and Stacy's official babysitter for the summer.

He frowns. "Don't you have anything better to do? I appreciate this, Rach, really, but it's not actually a vacation blast to take care of two kids." He looks slightly ashamed.

She hates seeing this expression. "Sam," She holds his hands. "I know what you're thinking and how many times do I have to tell you that this is not a charity case? I may not have a lot of friends, but I definitely know how to treat one."

"That's not what I-"

"Yes, I know that, too." She cuts him off and smiles teasingly. "What's the matter, Evans? Getting tired of me already?"

He grinned. "Never." He slung his arm around her and gave her a (tight) one-sided hug.

She smiled, secretly relieved that he let this one slide. She knows how Sam can be when it comes to his family problem. Every time she sees his reaction whenever it's being discussed, her stomach drops in pain. It's not fair for anyone as young as he is to handle this kind of situation so abruptly.

"Thank you." He whispers in her hair, as she hugs his side in response.

She comes over the motel at 9AM everyday (since Sam has to work), and takes care of Stevie and Stacy. Sam goes home by 4:30, they hang out for a little while, and he buys her yogurt while he's walking her back home.

"Is this in replacement for our slushie?" Rachel had asked one walk.

Sam had shrugged. "I figured slushees remind us of school."

She had nodded and looked at her Green Tea-flavoured yogurt. "Nice choice."

Stacy and Stevie, she observed, were smart kids. They know their situation, and they know how to take care of themselves and of each other. Stevie knows how to fry an egg, and Stacy can clean the dishes.

Mr and Mrs. Evans couldn't thank her enough on what she's doing for them. Apparently, Sam told them about it, and Mrs. Evans had called Rachel to thank her (in which Rachel embarrassedly, but gratefully told her that it was no problem.) She hasn't seen them both yet, until she fell asleep on Sam's shoulder while watching Star Wars: The Empire Strike Back, and remained at their place until 7:30 in the evening. She woke up at the subtle movements he was making, and she heard him talk quietly to someone. When she opened her eyes, she saw a blonde woman, and a brunette man smiling in front of her and she knew it was them. After inwardly cursing Sam for not waking her up, she stood and introduced herself to them. She was expecting to leave after that, but Sam's parents were determined on letting her stay for dinner as a thank you. She tried to politely decline, but it was no use. Sam told her he already informed her dads, and proceeded to push her on the table. She began to grow fond of them, and was a little envious of their closeness since both her dads, as sweet as they can be, were always away on business trips.

"You're lucky. You know that, right?" She told him one afternoon while he was walking her home.

He scoffed on his (Blueberry flavoured) yogurt. "I'm sorry, but I can't see it."

"Well then look at it now." She said, taking a bite. "You have two bright siblings, and you're parents are always there for you, no matter how bad things get."

They walked silently. "You have a point."

Sam wondered briefly why Rachel would just randomly say that, but he didn't think about it too much. On one Saturday morning, he knew why.

He doesn't work on weekends so Rachel doesn't come over to babysit. His parents are also there, resting from their five-day job hunt.

He's kind of accustomed of her presence everyday and it's not the same without her. Normally, he doesn't bother her much on weekends, giving her space. But he saw Barbra Streisand while channel surfing and he knew he just had to text her.

_Hey Rach! How's ur morning? :)_

Almost ten minutes went by and still no text from her. He checked the time- 10:43AM. She's awake, he's certain. The girl does not wake up after eight, no matter how important sleep is. After a minute or so, his phone vibrated and he immediately pressed it.

_Hi Sam, it was okay. _

He frowned at this. Rachel Berry texts are shiny, bright and happy. If you could put a star symbol on the texts, Rachel would probably own it. He begins to worry. This isn't about Finn Hudson, is it? She'd told him they remained non-exclusive and casual because she needs time to think.

_What's the matter?_

He decides to go straight to the point. A minute later, he receives a reply.

_Nothing, I'm okay :) How are you guys there?_

He knows that's bullshit. He ignores her question.

_Ur at home, right?_

_Of course, where else would I be? :) Why?_

After he read her reply, he sprung out of the bed and asked her mom for the car keys. He tells her he will be back later.

She's not telling the truth, even faking a good mood and he's kind of pissed because she had to fake for him, hurt because they were close enough to tell personal things to each other, and worried because he hates seeing her sad.

He pulls up on her driveway and knocks on the door. Rachel opens a second later, wearing a tank top, pyjamas and holding a cell phone. Her eyes aren't puffy and bloodshot, but it looks kind of teary. She couldn't hide her surprise when she saw him.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

He studied her for a moment. She's looking at anywhere but him.

"You've been crying."

"No, I'm not." She was talking to his shoulder.

He softly wiped an excess side tear on her left eye for proof. She looked down and sighed, then let him in. They sat on the couch.

"Is this about Finn?" He asked first.

She looked taken aback, and then shook her head. Sam felt slightly relieved at that. He took her hand, and saw her bit her lip, as if concentrating on what to tell him. Or if to tell him at all. Then she handed him her lighted phone. He read the text.

_Hello honey! I know uve been lookng 4ward 2day, and we miss u so much 2! But we got caught up in another trip. Ths is 4 the good of our business, and were doing this 4 u 2, darling! Ur dad and I r both sorry 4 not being there w/ u. Dnt worry, we'll c each other soon! We left u money & we can still Skype! List down all the things u want & we'll make sure 2 look 4 it! I prmise! C u in September! We love u & take care, Rachel Bear!_

Sam began to feel sad for the petite girl. He gave her back the phone at looked at her. She was looking down at her lap, lips thin. He squeezed her hand.

"It's been four months."

He dropped his mouth slightly. Four months? That means she's been all by herself since February.

"Rachel..."

She smiled slightly at him. "I'm sorry you've been bothered by this, Sam. I feel stupid that I'm whining out for this silly thing, on you of all people."

"Everything you just said is wrong." He said voice hard. "I'm the one who came here unannounced because it bothers me not knowing. You are not stupid, Rachel. This is not silly, far from it. And I want you to know that I want to be the one who you tell all these things, okay? You're one of the closest people in my life, and I don't want to see you sad. Not if I can help it."

She nodded, not saying anything. Then a tear fell down from her cheeks, and Sam's resolve crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her. She was sniffing and continuously trying to wipe her free-flowing tears.

His heart ached for her. He knows she doesn't want anyone to see her in her moment of weakness, but he wants her to understand that she can show it to him. He held both of her hands to stop her from wiping, and placed them on his jeans to wipe it clean.

It wasn't long before she composed herself and freshened up. He knew she still had to keep strong for herself; A practice she does everyday ever since people started to bully her. They watched Funny Girl afterwards. Sam told himself that he was doing this for Rachel, but he began to focus on the movie. After that, they watched Sound of Music.

Rachel couldn't believe he just witnessed her on her weak moment. Even though he insisted otherwise, she still felt silly and stupid. Well, how could she not be? Here with her is a boy that practically lost almost all his properties, and she was complaining about not being with her parents.

She also couldn't believe he was here, comforting her. If she was honest with herself, she didn't think she'd be accompanied by anyone right now. As far as she can remember, almost everyone dislikes her. Yes, she and Sam grew closer, but that still doesn't mean he'd be going to her house to cheer her up, especially since it's his day off.

So she decides to let him enjoy, too. She asks him to teach her a little Na'vi and the look on his face is definitely worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee.**

It's been a month, and things fell into a routine with babysitting the kids, and walks with yogurts alongside Sam. She feels proud to have bonded over such heart-warming kids and Sam is just the best. He made sure to keep her company everytime she felt like wanting (needing) one. She knows it's one of his ways to say thank-you, but it's Sam. This is the person that he is.

On Sunday, she ran by Finn at the bakery, and he asked if they could hang out for a little longer. She agreed, and they drove back to her place, sat on the backyard bench and talked. It was fun and casual, and she couldn't help but miss him and his crooked smile.

"Rach," He started softly. "I know you're going to New York in college, but we still got another year." He holds her hand.

She sucked in a breath. This is one of the things that she doesn't want to talk about yet when it comes to Finn. Especially when they have other things to fix, too.

"Finn," She said. "There are so many issues hanging around us, and New York is the one at the end of this maze."

He nodded, not saying anything and looking from afar. "I know you needed time for this, and I couldn't blame you. Everything bad that's happened was my fault. It's just that- I missed you."

She smiled at him. She missed him, too. They talked more after that. He told her about him being at Burt's shop and she told him about babysitting Stevie and Stacy. Finn smiled slightly at this.

"Somehow, I always kinda knew you'd do that. Well, not particularly Sam's siblings but something for other's sake. You've changed a lot for the better, Rachel."

"I actually think I have you to thank for that." She grinned at him. He looked at her with guilt, but she took his hand. "I'm not mad anymore, or hurt. And as a person, I'm glad I've experienced some of it." She didn't say, but she also didn't think she would have become close to Sam if she were still with Finn. After all, their interaction was started because they lack Prom dates.

"Some?" Finn repeated, raising an eyebrow playfully at her. She bumped her shoulder to his.

"I didn't say all of it was worth experiencing, either."

They talked more, and then Finn asked her plans after graduation. Rachel thought it was a fair question, so she answered.

"I think I'm going to stay here half of the summer, and then I'll go apartment-hunting in New York after."

Finn looked indifferent. "So you're not coming back after that? For the rest of the summer, I mean?"

She took a deep breath. "No, I don't think so." She said softly.

They stayed quiet after that, and she began to think of all the things she'll be leaving behind. Slushee facials, Coach Sylvester. All the bullying, loser treatments. The hate, the drama. Being unnoticed, ignored, and unwanted. She felt glad to go.

But then again, she thought of the Glee club. Mr. Schue. From Don't Rain On My Parade, to Journey, to Time of My Life, To Loser Like Me, until it reached in Light Up The World. They've been through so much. Friends turned into enemies, and enemies turned into friends. She's going to miss each and every one of them. Kurt will be with her in New York and she's grateful for that. But the two people she's going to miss most are Finn and Sam. She remembered Faithfully, and it put a strange, longing feeling in her chest, like it always did. Sam, as well as Stacy and Stevie built something in her heart, something steady. They've become her second family, apart from Glee club. Once again, she felt somehow thankful this turned out the way it is, despite the drama.

As Finn says his goodbye, and a soft peck on Rachel, she suddenly feels alone and lonely. As if on cue, Sam texts her, asking about her day. She smiled fondly, and then told him about Finn's visit in less than three sentences. After a while, he texts her.

_Ur alone, right? Is it OK if I come over?_

She could tell he's concerned about her and if she was honest, she could really use some company right now, especially if it's Sam.

_Yes, but its okay Sam. U don't have to. It's Sunday, the only day your family's complete. I'm okay, I promise._

_I know I don't have 2. I want 2. Be over in 10._

She replied a little later, telling him that she's seriously fine and then he doesn't need to worry for her. Just as she put the phone down, the doorbell rang and she gets up to open it.

"This is what you call 'seriously fine'?" Sam asks, after raising his head from looking at his phone.

She looked down at herself, wearing khaki shorts and v-neck shirt. "What's wrong with it?"

He tilted hear chin up slowly, giving her a look that says, 'that wasn't the problem', and touched the strands of her loose bun hair.

"This," He nodded at her hair, "Was all over the place. And you aren't even wearing your fluffy slippers."

She rolled her eyes, but secretly impressed on how he was keen on details. They went to sit on the couch and due to his insistent begging, she told him what she and Finn talked about. She even told him on what she thought in the end.

Sam just nodded, not saying anything. When Rachel finished, she got teary-eyed and all of a sudden, Sam put his hand on her knee and his other hand wiping the smallest amount of tear that dropped.

"Were not going to be gone," he says softly. "All of us. Were just spreading out and gracing the world with our talents." He gave her a crooked smile. She chuckled in return.

"Like Finn said, we still have a year." He continued. "A lot can happen in a year, Rachel. I think you know that better than the rest." He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully in response. "Me and the kids, we'll keep in touch with you so often, you'll regret adding us into that list of yours."

She shook her head. "Nu-uh. Never going to happen."

He grinned at her playfully but turned serious once more. "Don't think too much, Rach. Just enjoy the moment."

And she decided to do just that. They watched Funny Girl (No, she didn't force Sam. In fact, he was the one that suggested it. And no, he didn't fell asleep or got bored.) and Star Wars: A New Hope (No, Sam didn't plead her into watching. In fact, Rachel showed him her Star Wars DVD's.). After that, they got into discussing more Star Wars, and Sam showing off his best Star Wars character voices. He makes an awesome Darth Vader, and a hilarious Jar Jar Binks.

He saw Rachel's Rocky Horror Picture Show DVD and asked if they could watch it. He admitted never being able to see it, even after they performed it on Glee.

"Well then, get ready to be weirded out." Was all that Rachel said before playing it.

He pretty much knew that it is a weird film based on their rehearsals, but he didn't realize there was more than that.

"Mr. Schue cut off the weirder parts." She explained.

He scoffed unbelievably, not taking his eyes off the television. "Weird is such an understatement, but then again, I don't know how else to describe this."

Still, they continued to watch. They were laughing and picking on the characters when they reached Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me.

"Wow, Janet, I didn't know you had it in you." Sam said.

She didn't get it at first, but then she remembered and after a while, she blushed. She knew Sam was fit; She saw his abs and he's right to call them Abulous. She can't help but picture them doing that scene, and started to be aware of his body next to hers. She mentally scolded herself.

Sam felt lucky she wasn't talking to him, much less looking. He kept imagining over and over at how Rachel would have touched him, and let him touch her. He always found her cute, even from the beginning but didn't think much about it. When they became close, it was an honest-to-goodness friendship for him. But his little crush on her was slowly coming back again. Now that he saw this, Rachel would probably kick him out when she sees the bulge on his pants.

Still, beyond that, he couldn't help but play the What If. If he hadn't dated Quinn, and Rachel with Finn, would they end up together? What if they really did that Touch-A-Touch-A-Touch Me number? Would they harbour feelings? He thinks he most likely would have.

Even after the scene was over, they were still silent. Both deep in thought about each other. It was somehow of a wake-up call for Rachel and something like reliving forgotten memories for Sam. After the movie, he started cracking jokes so the silence would diminish. Rachel seemed to get it because she laughed wholeheartedly.

He didn't want to leave her yet and she didn't either, so she put her IPod into the stereo and they started to eat the chocolates that she got out.

"What are your plans, Sam?" She asks. She's asked before but Sam didn't give her a straight answer.

He was quiet for a moment. "I was hoping to get a football scholarship. If not, then I'm gonna have to work." He said.

She nodded. "And if you work, where do you plan to head-off?" Because she knows he wouldn't stay in Lima after high school.

And in that moment, the first thing that came to his mind was New York. He felt a wave of joy at the thought of living in the same city as her and seeing her on a normal basis.

She feels like home, Sam realized.

"I haven't thought about it yet." He lied, looking at his hands. He wasn't sure as to why, but he just didn't want to tell her yet. Maybe he didn't want her to expect too much, but deep down he knows that it was himself that doesn't want too much expectations.

"Well," Rachel said after a while, facing him. "Wherever we may be, whatever our plans may lead us to; promise me that we'll never lose communication."

She looked at him with such hopeful eyes, and she was just so near that he felt his heartbeat beat irregularly. He smiled softly at her, ignoring his chest.

"You don't need to make me promise, Rach, because I already made one to myself." He said honestly. "I swear to bug you up to the point that you'd be pulling your hair out in irritation."

She smiled widely. "I really don't think that's gonna happen. And that's just so sweet of you." She gave in to her urge and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sam."

He was caught off guard by the kiss that he turned to look at her afterwards. She was still leaning on him a little and their faces we close to each other. They were silent and Sam was suddenly looking at Rachel in a (kinda) new level. Hey eyes, long eyelashes, her nose (yes, he adores it.) and her lips. And by then, he realized it.

He's in like with Rachel Berry.

With that, the music from the IPod ended. They both snapped out of their thoughts (Well, Rachel did. Sam just pretended to, for her sake.) And suddenly, he really wants to be near her again. So he had an idea. He went to get the IPod, Picked a song and played it.

_Hello sunshine. Come in to my life. _He stood up in front of her and raised his hand for her to take. "Dance with me?"

He can tell that he took her by surprise, and he had to grin on that. She gave him a playful look and took his hand. He held her and put his other hand on her waist as she put her head on his shoulder. They started to dance.

_In honesty, it's been a while. Since we had reasons left to smile._

Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. He hopes she's been listening to the song, because it's true. He's had a tough time lately and she's been such a sunshine in not only his, but also his family's life. Now, he realizes that she's his sunshine in more ways than one.

She didn't know what to think. Everything was fine before tonight. Normal. But now, unknown feelings suddenly washed over her. She could still feel his heavy stare at her from a while ago and felt butterflies on her stomach. What's happening? Sam is her friend. Why did she have this sudden desire to-

Don't even go there, Rachel. She mentally scolded herself.

Still, she was caught up. And now, they're dancing together. This just feels so... Solemn. Safe. Sam. It feels good being in his embrace, and his hand softly rubbing in the small of her back is adding more butterflies. She smiled at his song choice and instinctively put both her hands on the back of his neck. In return, he put both his hands on her back and pulled her closer. She can feel his lips curve into a small smile in her hair.

Summer could not be more perfect than it is now.

**AN:**

This was supposed to be a one (long) shot, but I settled for a multi-chapter. :D I already wrote the next few chapters so I'll update soon :) Thank you for bearing with the story! This is my first Samchel fic, so please review! :D I got another story coming up, still Samchel because I love their chemistry. Soon!

The song was titled, "Hello Sunshine" by Super Furry Animals. :)

I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and some misspelled words.

Thank you for those who reviewed and please continue to read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee. **

Days passed by, and their friendship seemed to grow stronger. Evolving, in a way. Into what? Both Sam and Rachel don't know yet. He secretly wanted it to be more, and she was still plain confused.

It was a few days ago when she was still hung up on Finn, and it only took one night to have something going on with Sam. With Finn, it was easy. He was her first love, so she understood why she can't get over that fast no matter what he does. But Sam was just confusing. He was her friend and she admits that she's found him cute and adorable even before, but that was it. When they became good friends, all non-platonic thoughts were out before they even started. She treats him like family. Now that she started to think about it, she realizes he's kind of an ideal guy. He's got good looks, good shape, kind heart, sweet, funny and sincere. She remembered how he took care of her whenever she feels lonely. He listens to her. That was the one thing that made Rachel's feelings for Sam grew deeper.

What's this, anyway? She asks herself. She thinks that maybe this was just a phase. Sam Evans. No wonder Quinn fell for him so easily even after the baby gate. _That's it. A phase._ She insisted to herself.

If Rachel was so determined to convince herself that this was her phase, Sam, on the other hand was sure. He was starting to fall for her. Those first few months when he started at McKinley High, never did Sam see this side of Rachel, and now he knows it's because she rarely shows it to anyone. She shows it only to those who mattered to her. After they formed their friendship, he began to see the real Rachel Berry. The sweet, caring, kind-hearted and... Quiet, Rachel Berry. He only sees this side of her whenever she was with Kurt, Mercedes, him, and Finn. It only has its moments, though. But now that he thinks about it, she's been like this with him ever since after Coach Sylvester's sister's funeral. He figured because that was the time when they grew closer. She and him went to the funeral and sticked together. Sam knew at that time that Rachel's a little vulnerable because of Jesse St. James, so he was there for her. He supported her on the sidelines when she performed "My Man", and they talked about their personal issues afterwards. That was when he knew that what they had was an understanding. He began to buy her a slushee after glee practice, because she looked a little down, and they went home together. It was the start of a good tradition.

And now, she had a whole different aura whenever they're together as compared to when they're with other people. He feels proud as he falls more for her. Yes, everything's sudden but he didn't question it. He likes to like her. She's the ideal girl that he sees himself with, and not in a high-school way but in the long run. The only thing that dampens his spirits is his guilt. Finn may be a douche and stile Quinn from him, but he still chose Rachel in the end. Sam doesn't doubt Finn's love for Rachel, and he was still a good colleague. The selfish part of him whispers how proud he is to himself for taking one back at Finn by liking Rachel, but at the end of the day, he knows whether or not Finn and Rachel have something together, he still would have fallen for her.

It was unusually raining. Lima may not be as hot as California, but it's still odd to rain during summer. Rachel and Sam's friendship went back to normal, if not closer, but also not quite. He's falling for her, but holds back. Though not as far back as for Rachel not to see that yes, Sam likes her and she's well... not quite sure what to do (feel) yet.

Sam, Stevie and Stacy are in Rachel's house watching Disney Classics all since afternoon. Both of the kids enjoy staying at Rachel's because they couldn't believe that she owns the entire collection. Seeing as her fathers were still away, Sam decided to cheer her up (because she adores the kids' company as much as they adore her), and bought her that vegan burger she once mentioned.

Needless to say, it was a good afternoon. They watched three movies and now, it's 8:30 PM and the rain hasn't stopped. They're watching Tarzan on the living room. The two kids were lying on the floor while Sam and Rachel sat (a little too close) together on the couch. She had her arm wrapped around his own, his hand was resting on her knee and both their foreheads were touching sideways.

They were in the middle of the movie when Sam suddenly laughed. The kids were too concentrated on the film to notice, but Rachel wasn't.

"What's so funny?" she asked, looking up at him.

He pursed his lips, trying and failing to hold back a grin.

"Tell me!" She insisted.

He let out a laugh again. "It's just that," he said, "You remind me of Jane."

"Really? Why?"

"Well, she talks like you." She hit his arm. "What? You gotta admit that part is true." She 'hmmped' in response, crossing her arms playfully. He smiled fondly at her and touched her chin softly to face him. "She also has a wild side," he rubbed her jaw as she stared at him. "A kind heart, and she's very passionate at what she wants."

They were staring at each other and as much as Sam wants to kiss her right then and there, the kids be damned (It's those inviting lips that easily do the trick) but he knows Rachel isn't ready for it. So he saves her the trouble and started to tickle her sides. Suddenly, they were all hands, feet and laughter. Sam was definitely strong so she can't escape his fingers, but she tries to tickle him back. Her laugh is so contagious that he started laughing as well, like he's the one who's been tickled.

"Can you please put your noise somewhere else? We're trying to watch here." Stevie said to them, Stacy nodding from behind.

The two teens looked sheepish, at the same time befuddled. Were they just got scolded by a kid? They looked at one another's tousled faces and laughed even more.

At the end of the movie, the rain became a thunderstorm. Rachel insisted they stay there, but Sam immediately declined. So, she called Mrs. Evans, telling her that it would be safer if they stayed for the night, and no, they are not imposing. So after eleven minutes and twenty-six seconds of argument, it is finally decided that the three Evans are to stay at the Berry household.

The moved from the living room to Rachel's bedroom, just in case the kids fall asleep, and started to watch Hercules. Sam and Rachel set up a comforter on the floor so they could sit there. Before they started the movie, however, Stevie suddenly requested for Rachel to rap Eminem's 'Without Me'.

She gasped, wide-eyed, and turned to look at a guilty-faced Sam.

"You told them!"

"They heard us talking on the phone." He defended.

"B-b-but," She stammered, opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, "Nobody knew about that! Not even my Dads!"

"I'm sorry." He silently chuckled at her expression. She must have been thinking what would happen if the while school knew. He looked at her face again and thought that maybe she's thinking as far up as the Broadway stage by now.

"Rachel," Sam said, reminding her that she's still there and whatever world she was in is not real. "No one will know. They're good kids; they know how to keep a secret."

That seemed to relax her because when Stevie persuaded her again, she gave in.

Sam was kind of awestruck. Rachel got Eminem's high pitched voice perfectly. And boy, can she rap! She got all the words right, never stammering and even breathing in the right places. It took almost all of his willpower not to hug her and twirl her around because of her cuteness.

Even Stacy and Stevie were bouncing off their feet. Of course Rachel censored the bad words but it's not so much of a difference. When she finished the song, the kids applauded, praising her on hoe great she is, and Sam gave in to his urge and twirled her around. Her laughter sent shivers down his spine and another urge was there yet again; the urge to kiss her.

The two kids were chanting 'more' but Rachel refused and told them it was time to watch, so they did and they eventually fell asleep, with Stacy lying on her stomach, Stevie with his foot dangling at the edge of the bed while drooling, and Sam with his arms wrapped around Rachel on the comforter.

Sam was the first one to wake up the next day. They forgot to close the curtains and the rain had gone, so the sun shined brightly. He had always been uncomfortable with the glare of the sun on his face as a wake-up call. But as he opened his eyes, he realized he didn't regret waking up early one single bit.

There she was, sleeping peacefully as if she's lying on a king sized bed. She got a little drool on the side of her mouth and her hand was touching his chest. She's completely wrapped around him and their faces are at least three inches away from each other.

It was the first thing in the morning, and he forgot how to breathe. He didn't bother looking around, or wondering if the kids are awake, because all he can see is her. When he finally remembered to breathe, all he could smell is her. He couldn't help it. He removed his arm from her back and touched her cheek softly. He traced the contours of her jaw, and slowly wiped the drool off the side of her mouth. His hand lingered on the side of her lips. He knows he's looking at her (and her lips) longingly, but who can blame him? He's so completely falling for her, he can almost touch it. And this, this is like a pack of Ranch Doritos on an all-out diet. Scratch that, this is like Rachel Berry lying next to him with a thumb away from a lip lock. Same circumstances, yes, because he couldn't find another scenario that can describe this.

And he wants to kiss her so badly and tell her how he feels. She's not ready, and he isn't that selfish. So he settles with their foreheads touching and he breathes her in, savouring the moment. Wishing this isn't the last time this is going to happen.

Rachel wakes up ten minutes later with a pillow on her face. Stacy and Stevie were playing pillow fight and as much as Sam tries to stop them, he couldn't stop all five consecutive pillows in her direction. So, she gets up and threw back a pillow that started the Great Pillow War. After a series of shouts, hits, and laughter, she made them breakfast and they prepared to leave before ten o'clock. Stacy kissed her cheek and thanked her. Stevie requested for another rap (in which she profusely declined), and Sam hugged her tight. They hug was longer than she expected (and tighter than normal) but she's not complaining. After all, she loved every second of it. He whispered a 'thank you' and kissed her cheek. The three Evans walked back home on a Sunday morning, leaving Rachel Berry dazed in the front porch with a hand on her cheek.

...

"Sammy?" Stacy asked. They were back on their motel room and Sam was reading his text messages (from Rachel, mostly).

"Hmm?" he replied, not really listening.

"You should look at the pictures on your phone, Stevie took some a while ago." She said, going back to the bed.

Sam frowned and fumbled on to his phone. What could Stevie possibly-

All sentences stopped in his brain. It's a picture of him and Rachel sleeping on the floor, wrapped around one another. He browsed, and disbelievingly saw another photo but this time, he was awake and caressing her cheek. The last photo was them with their foreheads touching together. All photos were upside down.

"STEVIE!" he cried, blushing like a ripe tomato. He lunged at his little brother who in turn, jumped and ran around the room. Sam chased him.

"You know you liked it!" Stevie said, grinning.

They kept running around but Stevie's right; those photos remained safe and hidden with him.

**AN**

**Sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse, I've just been busy. Thank you for the reviews and please continue to read and review! Also, thank you for the favourites and story alerts! **

**I'm very sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. I've replaced the first 2 chapters into a (slightly) better version, grammatically speaking. **

**The next chapter is done, and only 2-3 more chapters after that to go! I did another Samchel story while continuing this one, but I won't be posting it anytime soon (I think). Please continue to support the stories! Thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Glee.**

The carnival is back in town, and Kurt invited Rachel to join him and Blaine to go.

"No." She said.

"But why?" Kurt asked, aghast.

"I refuse to be a third wheel."

"You won't be a third wheel." Blaine said reassuringly. They were at her house, as Kurt surprise- visited her on the exact night so she wouldn't say no. "We won't make you feel one, I promise."

She regarded him. "I believe you when you say that, but why can't you invite anyone else with you? How about Mercedes?" Before Kurt could answer, she answered herself. "Oh, sorry. I forgot she's still in her grandmother's house."

Kurt crossed his legs. "See? You're the only one that can bear with us. Well, me."

"Why can't you ask Finn?" She asked softly. She sort of kind of missed him.

"Playing silly childish video games with Puckerman."

"They're hardly childish," Blaine interjected. "They're playing Xbox."

Kurt just shook his head. "Video games. Childish."

"I play Xbox sometimes." Blaine muttered under his breath and Kurt rolled his eyes at him affectionately.

After six minutes and twenty-one seconds of more convincing and some harmless threats, Kurt Hummel (with a small but effective help from Blaine Anderson), Rachel finally agreed to go to the carnival with them. It was actually fun, she realized. They walked around, played around and ate around. She saw most of the people at school, but they're not in McKinley High so there were no slushees thrown around, and most minded their own business. True to their word, Kurt and Blaine didn't make Rachel feel like a third wheel, but they held hands. Most of the time it didn't really bother her, but it somehow reminded her of Sam, not Finn. And every time she thinks of Sam, she gets butterflies on her stomach and nostalgia. That kiss on the front porch felt different compared to the others before. It felt... intimate.

"Is that Sam?" she heard Blaine's voice and looked up.

Speak of the angel.

Sam, along with Stevie and Stacy were walking closely carrying sodas with them. As they saw Kurt waving, they walked toward them. Rachel was the first to greet the kids with a hug, and while Kurt introduced Blaine to the kids afterwards, Sam hugged Rachel in greeting (just as tightly).

"I thought you don't like carnivals so much?" He asked, smiling.

She gestured at Kurt as he talked to the kids. "Mr. Diva over there bombarded me earlier tonight with Blaine in tow. I couldn't say no."

"Well for the record," He said, looking at her. "You always couldn't say no.**"**

They strolled around altogether. The kids were having fun with the rides while the teens enjoyed conversing with each other, though they played tons of games and went inside the horror house (in which Rachel lost one shoe in the midst of running and screaming, and Sam bought her a pair of flip-flops). They saw most of the Glee kids, from Tina and Mike who were whooping in the roller coaster, to Santana and Brittany who were eating cotton candy, pinkies entwined. Artie was at his house, playing Halo, and he didn't want to go because of his legs, Brittany said as Santana scoffed at the mention of Artie. They parted ways after a while, but not without Santana narrowing her eyes suspiciously at the close proximity of Rachel and Sam, and giving them a knowing smirk.

When Stacy and Stevie saw the Ferris wheel, they immediately fell in line to ride. Kurt seemed excited as he pulled Blaine with him to fall in line next to the kids. He then looked at Rachel and Sam.

"Well?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. "Do I need to issue an invitation? Let's go, Diva and Ken!"

Sam laughed at the nickname. "No thanks, Kurt. I'm just gonna watch them from here."

"You can watch them from up there." Kurt countered. "And you know what the difference is? Here, all you can see is people, people, people. All you can hear is noise. Up there, it's quiet and private." _Plus, you get to sit next to Rachel,_ Kurt wants to say, but all of them know it's early for that.

He can see Sam lingered his gaze on Rachel, so he figured a little innocent push wouldn't harm.

"Plus Rachel wants to ride." He said.

Her eyes slightly widened. "What? No I don't. And don't drag me into this, Kurt."

"Pfft." Kurt waved his hand in dismissal. "I know you want to. I saw you grin when we got near. You don't want her to ride alone, do you Sam? As they say, it's lonely at the top."

"Kurt's right." Blaine piped in. "Unless Rachel gets to sit with someone else."

"No!" Both Rachel and Sam exclaimed, and got quiet afterwards. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He taught him well.

So, despite Rachel's protests, they rode in the Ferris wheel. Rachel and Sam first, Stacy and Stevie in the middle, and Kurt and Blaine at the last booth.

"You could've told me you wanted to ride." Sam said as they sat down, privacy sort of already enclosing in on them. "But it's kinda selfish for me to decide on anything, I'm sorry."

"Sam," Rachel interjected. "Don't apologize. It's not your responsibility to accompany me anywhere, okay? And besides, I wouldn't have minded."

He smiled at her and looked ahead. "Okay. This is awesome."

She did the same and grinned. "This is why I've always ridden on Ferris wheels. It takes my mind off things."

"Since you were little? What things are there?"

She shrugged. "Bullying. Self-worth."

Sam looked at her with sad eyes. "You shouldn't have gone through with that."

"But I did, and it's okay." She smiled at him. "It helped me set my goals straight."

"Besides," Sam continued for her, holding her hand. "I'm here now, so I'd like to see them try to get in your way."

She chuckled. "You're all big and macho now, are you?"

"For you? Yeah," he smiled crookedly at her as he traced his thumb on her palm. "You're not going to be alone anymore, Rach. I'll protect you."

She heard the utmost sincerity in his voice, as the thumb that was tracing in her hand was building something warm in her.

"You know how much that will cost you, right?" She said softly. "Slushee facials and insults all the way. I'm not trying to get rid of you, Sam. I'm just telling you this because you've had enough in your life right now. You don't need this."

_But I need you, _He ached to tell her. "I'm not going anywhere, Rachel. I don't care about all of those. You're more important." He said instead.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sam," Rachel said, her eyes glistening a little with tears. "You know you've made me happy this summer, right? I've never had someone with me all throughout, except Finn, but that didn't count because we were together before the school ended. But you, you chose to hang out with me and that really meant a lot. You know that."

He had to chuckle with that, and also hide his flustered face. "You? You seemed to forget that you had to babysit my little siblings everyday and all you get is a couple of free dinners and yogurts, and I've made you happy? You must be sick." He playfully used his other hand to check her forehead for temperature. She laughed and swatted his hand, but holding it with hers before totally pulling away.

"The second reason as to why this summer had been amazing." She said, smiling. "No matter how much you protest, Stacy and Stevie had never been a burden to me. I've never grown fond of kids now more than I did with them." She looked at the view ahead. "I'm going to miss this."

"It's not over yet." Sam heard himself say, looking at her intently. "We still have time." He's hoping she would hear and understand what he's trying to imply, because every second she was with him had him longing with her heart. And every second he was without her had him plaguing with hopeful, imaginary thoughts. He wants to be with her, more and more every second. It's as simple as that. He's seen all of Rachel Berry's side and it's crazy, but he adores everything it offers, even the bad ones. But the last thing he wants is for her to be stuck in the middle. He needs to be patient.

"Yes we do." She smiles in serenity and faces him. In Sam's utmost surprise, she suddenly leans in and kisses his cheek softly, her lips lingering there for a while. He closes his eyes at the contact, feeling her warmth surrounding him. "Thank you for this, Sam." She whispered as she pulled away just a little.

And he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes and tilted his head to meet with hers. They were only millimetres apart and he's been this close before, just not with her conscious and looking at him directly.

As Sam's face turned to hers, she feels herself blushing. She knows she was flustered but it turned to warmth when she saw the way he was looking at her. He looks very vulnerable with longing.

He doesn't need to say it out loud.

That look on his face tells her everything and her brain doesn't know if it's a good thing, but her heart was suddenly leaping with joy. She's frozen on the spot, and his head moves very slowly towards her. She knows what's about to happen and unconsciously closes her eyes with desire.

He wasn't thinking straight, just letting his emotions get in control. She wasn't pulling away and even had her eyes close. So he kissed her. The moment his lips touched hers, it shook his body to the core. He's been thinking about this for weeks, and the real thing was a hundred (thousand) times better.

Then she kissed back.

His enthusiasm heightened by a mile when he felt her lips move. This definitely wasn't his first kiss; but it felt like it was. So he deepened it a little. Breaths mixing together, he's sort of addicted to her scent now.

She can't believe it. She's kissing Sam. All logical thoughts flew right past the window when he kissed her. She hadn't felt this passion and excitement in a long time if not ever. And it amazes her that he wasn't taking advantage of the situation completely, just deepening slightly. So, she knows he's not been acting like this just to get in her pants. She knows her wouldn't really do that, but he's a guy after all. So, it only made her like him even more.

...

"I saw you up there." Kurt commented as they waited for Blaine to get the car.

Rachel's cheeks heated up. "Where?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "You know what I'm talking about, Diva! So, what's gonna happen now?"

She sighed. "I don't know. He knows I need time, and respects it."

"So you rejected him?"

"No!" She said automatically. The thought of rejecting Sam is sending a small pain on her stomach. "We both didn't say anything at all. He just understood."

"You're lucky he's a wonderful guy."

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I am. And I don't deserve it."

"Rachel." She looked at him. "He knows what's happening, and what he's getting himself into. You don't see him avoid you. I saw the way he was looking at you all night. He's, as guys would say, whipped." He said before adding up, "I don't think I've ever saw him looking at Quinn like that, come to think of it."

"You should be mad at me," She said in wonder. "Why aren't you mad at me?"

Kurt looked at her in disbelief. "Why ever would I be mad at you?"

"Because of Finn."

Kurt touched her arm. "What he did to you was..." he contemplated, "I have no words. I don't even know why you would give him a chance. But I guess that's how first loves go." He squeezed her arm. "I know you have feelings for him, but I know you also do with Sam. It's not your fault to be in that spot, but I think you know what you have to do. I give my best luck for you not to screw it up."

"I know, Kurt." She said, smiling at him. He gave one back. "Thanks, and I hope I won't, too."

**AN:**

**Okay this is the 4th chapter and I hope you like it! ****Sorry for the grammatical errors and misspelled words.**

**Keep reading and reviewing! Thank you for those who Favorited and put this story into Alert! :D**


End file.
